


Shopping

by Neroli66



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: I don't even know, Jayne goes shopping flashlight crack?





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/)**fairandbright** ‘s fault! First, she made the “Lucky flashlight” icon and than she encouraged the resulting crack. Un-beta'd

Jayne tucked the load of ammo against his body with one hand while he looked down at the row of flashlights with a scowl. He needed one small enough to stash in a pocket yet powerful enough to see by. Some of the jobs they went on got a mite dark.

He picked up a small blue one first, turning it on to test the beam of light as well as he could in the not quite dark enough store. With a small grunt of dissatisfaction he put it back and turned his attention to the black one.

He turned it this way and that before testing the beam of it. Had a good balance to it, nice heft to it too. Could be used in a fight if nothing else was handy.

A pleased smile crossed his face as he lifted it up to take a closer look. This one would do nicely, he decided.

Just as he turned to go make his purchases a small silver one caught his eye. He stuck the black one in his mouth so he could grab it, or at least he tried to.

Gorramn things was big to hold onto that way, he thought to himself. What use was a flashlight he couldn’t use with no hands, plus, it tasted kinda funny. With another disgusted grunt he put the black one back on the shelf and picked up the silver to study it closer.

It was slim and sleek and looked like it would match Vera. More of a blue/grey now that he had a better look at her. It didn’t have the heft of the black one, but the beam seemed powerful enough and she’d tuck into his pocket easier.

He lifted it up to test and make sure he could put it in his mouth, just in case he needed both hands for something. She rested easy enough there, wasn’t awkward at all and she had a nice metallic taste to her.

With a satisfied nod Jayne moved back up to the counter. The clerk was a bit ruder than usual, most folks tended to want to not piss him off. But he shrugged it off since the man let him haggle him down some so he ended up getting a deal on the goods.

Pleased with the days shopping he gathered up his purchases and strode out the door.

Jayne caught a flash of movement in the store window as he walked away, he paused and glanced back curiously just in time to see the clerk place the newly printed “Do not lick the merchandise” sign out front.  



End file.
